YuGiOh! Attends Hogwarts
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, and 5Ds are all together. One night they receive letters from Hogwarts and decide to try it. When they go, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden find out about a mysterious power, and Voldemort finds out about it. Can Harry, Ron, and Hermione save Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden? Or will Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden die...
1. Chapter 1

1DeathAngelYugi: Well Hello peoplzzz! How are you doing?

Yugi: Quit the act Darkness

DeathAngelYugi: Meanie, you loovvve ruining my fun don't you?

Yugi: No, it's just that the readers are waiting to read the story

(looks at readers)

DeathAngelYugi: Oh, sorry about that, by the way, here's a better summary for the story.

_Yugi Moto, Yusei Fudo, and Jaden Yuki are living in the same time era, one night they receive letters attached to an owl saying that they're invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they are on their search for their school supplies, Yugi, Yusei and Jaden find out that they all have a vault of wizard money that belongs to their family. After they leave Gringotts, they head off to gather their supplies and run into Draco Malfoy, they end up having a fight and Draco leaves with a bruise arm and a bloody nose that he receive from Marik and Bakura._

Here's the Adventure

Enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Attends Hogwarts

Chapter One

The letters

* * *

Characters Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi Moto - Jaden Yuki - Yusei Fudo

Yami/Atem - Chazz Princton - Jack Atlas

Ryou Bakura - Alexis Rhodes - Akiza Izinski

Bakura - Kaser Rhodes - Crow Hogan

Malik Ishtar - Syris Trusendale - Luna

Marik - Zane Trusendale - Leo

Joey Wheeler - Professor Banner - Martha

Seto Kaiba - Pharaoh ( The Cat)

Ishizu Ishtar - Yubel

Solomon Moto

Characters Harry Potter

Harry Potter - Sirius Black - All other Professors

Hermione Granger - Dumbledore - Harry's Uncle/Aunt/Cousin

Ron Weasley - Severus Snape - Voldemort

Fred Weasley - Professor Lupin

George Weasley - McGonagall

Molly Weasley - Umbridge

Arthur Weasley - Draco Malfoy

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, it read five in the morning, I looked over my shoulder and glare at Yami who had been the one to wake me up.

"Yami, it's five in the morning, pray ask WHY did you wake me up so early?" I asked the spirit, I wasn't much of a morning person so I was very picky whenever someone wakes me up early.

"Go look downstairs Yugi, something is repeatedly banging on something downstairs, it sounds like a window." I groaned, but got up anyways, I slipped on a night robe and went downstairs. Went I got there, I didn't see anything unusual so I went to the kitchen and didn't see anything different, I growled at Yami, who was floating next to me transparently.

"Yami, there's nothing here, now let me sleep!" I turned around to head back to my room, but stopped when I heard a bang. I looked back into the kitchen, I looked over at the window and noticed a few scratch marks. I walked over and examined the marks, I saw that they looked like claw marks. Suddenly an object banged against the window and caused me to scream and fell back against the wall an to the floor, a second later, I heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs saying that I had woken everyone up.

"What in the name of the Satellite is going on here?" Crow yelled being the first downstairs.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yusei asked helping me up.

Yusei and Jaden, as well as their friends have been living with us for a few months now, the Egyptian Gods and the Crimson Dragon aloud it and took care of anything that would've change time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I something is banging against the window." Everyone looked at the window, then the object crashed into it again.

"For the love of Ra! Just let the thing in already!" Bakura yelled taking control of Ryou. "If the thing doesn't even know how to use the door then it can't be harmful!" I ran over to the window, undid the latch and threw open the windows, and a very upset owl came flying through and crashed on the floor. The bird sat up straight and it seemed to glare at us while we looked at it in confusion.

"An owl, seriously?" Marik stated taking control from Malik.

"Hey, there's something attached to it's leg, look." Chazz said pointing to the ow's leg.

"Yugi, you get it." Joey said pushing me towards the owl, I sighed and untied the letters on it's leg.

"Okay, this is even more bizzare then when we found out that Marik was now a soul like Yami." I declared reading the writing on the letters.

"What's bizzare?" Seto asked stepping into the room.

"These letters, they're addressed to us." I passed out the letters and everyone looked at me.

"You open yours first, then we'll know what to expect." Crow said, I sighed, but read the delivering address, noticing that there wasn't a return address.

"No return address, funny, oh hey, listen to this." I read the address.

_Yugi Moto_

_The room at the end of the hall upstairs_

_Kame Game Shop_

_Domino City_

_I opened the letter and began reading._

_Dear Mr. Moto_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you were originally suppose to attend Hogwarts when you turned eleven, we had no note about your magic abilities until a few months ago. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and items, term begins on September 1, we await your owl and hope you have a wonderful year with us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked at everyone, who had ripped open their letters and had begun reading their letters, when I tried to put the letter back in the envelope, a small piece of paper fell on the floor, I picked it up and recognized it as a train ticket, but it read 9 and three quarters.

"Platform 9 and three quarters, there's no such thing, I mean platform numbers don't come in fractions, do they?" Jaden asked looking at his ticket.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as a fraction platform." Seto explained.

"Are you guys going?" Alexis asked, she was one of the few who didn't get a letter, some of the other people who didn't get a letter were Leo, Luna, and Kaser.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to give it a try." I said gripping my letter.

"If your going, then I'm going." Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm going too." Yusei said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess we're all going." Jack guessed.

"Not sure about Seto with his science, Crow with his pride, Chazz with his attitude, and Malik with his temper, I'm not sure they're going with us." Jaden joked.

"Don't get your cards in a pile, we're going." Crow said crossing his arms.

"I don't mean to break this meeting," I said with a yawn. "But can we please go back to sleep and continue this in the morning, it's five fifteen in the morning."

Everyone looked at their letter and headed back to their sleeping chambers, I was about to follow them when I felt something land on my shoulder.

I looked and saw the owl who had delivered the letters, I shrugged and headed up to my room, I rested the owl on the back of the chair in my room and collapsed on my bed, I looked at the owl and yawned.

"You'll get your answer tomorrow." I turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

DeathAngelYugi: Ssssooooo, what did you think?

Yugi: I think your crazy

Yami: My vote's with Yugi's

Bakura: It's okay, for now

Ryou: I think it's weird that she put the original gang along with GX and 5Ds in this story

Crow: What, do you not like us or something?

Ryou: No, it's not like that

Crow: Whatever, never mind

Jaden: Why did you make me act childish in this chapter?

DeathAngelYugi: Cause I felt like it, and besides, you won't be acting like that aaallllll the time

Syris: If he does, he's just challenge you to a duel

DeathAngelYugi: I can just type that he'll lose if he does

Jaden: Cheater!

DeathAngelYugi: Whiner, anyway please review and tell me what you think, by the way, I could use some ideas on how Yami, Marik and Bakura beat up Draco and if I should have them send him to the Shadow Realm temporarily.

Jaden: Yes, please do

Draco: Hey, I resent that remark!

DeathAngelYugi: And nobody cares


	2. Bad news Readers

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
